The Fight
by jyvonne13
Summary: Something unspeakable has happened in the Addamd family...Gomez and Morticia have gotten into a fight! Can the two of them recover from something that never happens between them and how does the rest of the family react?


**Has anyone else ever wondered what would happen if Gomez and Morticia ever got into a fight? I mean, these two are so perfect, how could they ever possibly fight?**

 **Well either way, it's another excuse to fulfill my desperate desire to ship these two so...enjoy XD**

The Fight

The Addams family sat in the living room in a shocked silence while Gomez and Morticia glared at each other from opposite sides of the room.

No one was really sure how it happened. All they knew was their conversation had turned into raised voices and anger and ended in a death glare (and not the good kind) when they told each other to "shut the hell up!"

It was something that never happened in their household and no one was really sure how to react.

The family looked back and forth between them. Morticia had stood up by her chair in front of the fireplace. Her knitting had been tossed to the floor in the process. Gomez stood by the door, his cigar had been put out in the ashtray next to him in his barrage of angry words.

Finally Morticia turned and walked out of the room. A few moments later they could hear her footsteps going up the stairs.

Everyone turned to Gomez expecting him to follow her, but instead he left in the opposite direction.

No one knew what to say. It was like an unspoken rule in the Addams family had just been broken.

Gomez found himself doing what he always did when he was upset: playing with his train set.

Now that his mind had cleared, the controller was in his hands and there was a cigar in his mouth as he eyed the trains zooming back and forth across his latest setup.

He didn't know what had come over him. He hadn't yelled at Morticia in...never. He couldn't think of a time when they had actually fought like that. They may have had a disagreement here and there throughout their long marriage but they never raised their voices at each other.

Now he was more angry at himself than her. He didn't know what could have possibly come over him. Work had been frustrating today, but that was no excuse to take it out on his wife. She was his querida, his beautiful one, his soul mate. His purpose in life was to make her happy and he had failed.

The trains now zoomed toward each other. He pressed the button on the dynamite as they collided and a huge explosion rang out through the room.

The sight of the trained blowing up was usually enough to satisfy him but not this time. He had done a horrible thing and hurt the feeling of the love of his life. How could she ever forgive him for this? Over and over he replayed in his mind the pained look in her eyes right before she left the room. It made his heart ache. What made his heart ache even more was the thought that she may not love him anymore after what he had done. Maybe he had hurt her beyond repair. What was he going to do? He couldn't go on without his lovely Tish by his side.

He need a solution. He needed to act. He needed…

He needed to set up another train set and create an even bigger explosion to give himself more time to think.

Morticia collapsed onto the couch in their room in a pool of tears. She didn't know what had happened or how she could have possibly allowed herself to get so angry at him so quickly. All she knew was that she wanted it to be over and she wanted him back by her side.

The two of them never fought. It was unheard of between them. When they first got married everyone would tell them they were moving too fast, as soon as people get married everything falls apart, their first fight would be their undoing and it would all go downhill from there. She and her husband just laughed it off. They loved and adored each other and saw no reason to fight with each other. That had been 13 years ago. Not once had they ever even raised their voices at each other until now.

What had happened to them? How could they have let things get this far? And what would happen from here on out? Maybe everyone who had warned them was right, they really were just young and naive back then. From here it would all fall apart. They would fight more often and before they knew it they would fall out of love.

The thought of Gomez leaving her brought on a whole new wave of tears.

After 20 minutes of crying her heart out, she realized how late it was. The children more than likely weren't in bed yet. Even if her and Gomez were falling apart she needed to take care of her babies.

She wiped her eyes and pulled herself together then went back downstairs. When she reached the living room where everyone was sitting in silence she was disappointed to find that he wasn't there.

"Children, time for bed," she said.

They didn't argue about it. They quietly put away their toys and went upstairs.

Fester went over to her. "Are you okay Morticia?"

She was most certainly _not_ okay. "I'm fine Fester," she said willing the tears to not start again. She followed the children upstairs and tucked them into bed.

"Why were you and dad fighting?" Wednesday asked as Morticia pulled the covers over her.

Morticia was silent for a moment. How could she possibly explain it to a seven year old? "Mommies and daddies fight sometimes," she finally said. "It won't happen again." She kissed Wednesday's forehead. "Good night Wednesday."

Wednesday lay in bed for a few moments wondering why her parents who never fought would ever be fighting. Could it be that they just didn't love each other anymore?

All of a sudden she heard an explosion that jolted her to sit up.

The door opened and Pugsley stood in the doorway. "Dad's playing with his trains again."

"This is _not_ good."

Morticia lay in bed in her pajamas trying her hardest not to cry but after a few minutes she just couldn't help it. It was so lonely here without him. She might as well get used to it, this is how it would be for the rest of her life. There was no doubt that somewhere along the way she and Gomez had lost their spark and he would leave her. Her life had centered around Gomez for so long. She was sure they were meant to be together from the moment she met him. That was why she agreed to marry him after knowing him for only two weeks. She didn't know where they had gone wrong but she wanted it to be fixed so that he would love her again.

The door opened and her heart nearly stopped when he entered the room. She had never been so happy to see him and yet she was worried. Had he been thinking the same thing about them not being meant for each other anymore? Was he here to tell her that he didn't want to be her husband and that their marriage was done? Whether he was set on leaving her or not, she would never be able to live her life without him, she had to prove to him that she still loved him not matter what.

He started to walk towards her. He hadn't said anything yet. It was killing her. She needed to know what he was thinking.

"Gomez, I…" she started to apologize.

Before she could go on he sat on the bed and covered her mouth with his. She immediately melted into his embrace. The fight didn't matter anymore. As they kissed with their arms wrapped around each other, desperately exploring each other's mouths, their hearts beating fast and the moans echoing throughout the room, none of it mattered anymore. She could hardly remember why they had fought in the first place.

He pulled back the covers to be closer to her. She pulled him down so that he was laying on top of her. Their kisses grew in intensity. She gripped into his shirt and wrapped her legs around him wanting to feel as close to him as possible.

A few second later they broke their kiss to breathe.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I'm sorry too Tish," he said wiping away her tears. "I don't know what came over me. My whole purpose in life is to make you happy and instead I've made you cry. I've failed you."

She wiped away the tears that were starting to fall from his eyes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "You could never fail me my darling. We were both wrong. I'm so, so sorry Gomez."

"I don't know how you could possibly want to stay with me after the way I treated you."

"I can't imagine my life without you. I would never leave."

"Good, I'd never leave you either. I promise I'll never yell at you again." He kissed her neck. "Mi preciosa." He gave her another kiss on her cheek. "Querida mia." He kissed her nose. "Mi amor."

She let out a happy sigh as the shivers ran down her spine from his sweet kisses. His lips found hers and their kisses again grew more urgent by the second. Not breaking their kiss, she began to unbutton his shirt. "Show me how much you love me mon cher."

He drew in a sharp breath at the sound of her lovely French. "Gladly." He went back down as kissed her as lovingly as he could and proceeded to show her just how much he loved her and needed her.

The next morning, the rest of the family sat around the breakfast table in a state of distress. They hadn't forgotten Gomez and Morticia's fight last night and they were all concerned. The two of them _never_ fought. Everyone else never thought they'd see the day that Gomez and Morticia would fight and they feared for the worst.

"I still want to know why mom and dad were fighting," Pugsley said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wednesday replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"They're getting divorced."

"You lie!"

"I think Wednesday is right," Mama said. "Your parents have never fought before. They've been completely smitten with each other since they got married. There must be some underlying problems that have been going on for a long time for them to suddenly yell at each other that way."

"Well what are we going to do?" Pugsley said. "If they get divorced then we'll have to decide who we want to live with and spend holidays with and Fang can't keep going back and forth between houses or else he'll get stressed out and eat someone's leg."

"We're going to have and intervention, that's what we're going to do," Fester said. "We've got to stop them from getting divorced."

"How does an intervention work?" Wednesday asked.

"It's just like on TV, they do it for drug addicts all the time," Fester replied.

"But they're not on drugs."

"Well not exactly like that."

"So how does it work if they're not on drugs?"

"Well tobacco is a drug so dad is technically a drug addict," Pugsley pointed out. "We've got to stop him from smoking cigars."

"Like that'll ever happen."

"Alright kids, focus," Fester said. "So here's what we're going to do." He picked up a notebook and pen off the counter. "I want you to write up reasons why they shouldn't get divorced. Make it sound really good, it'll be really convincing coming from you two. You have to appeal to their emotions. Lurch, you're going to make sure they don't try to run off on us. Mama, once Wednesday and Pugsley read their letters, you're going to tell them they need to go to marriage counseling, and don't take no for an answer. It's foolproof."

"What if it doesn't work?" Pugsley asked.

"Then we start begging."

Meanwhile, Gomez and Morticia were still upstairs. They had spent the morning making love like they always did and were preparing to go join the rest of the family for breakfast.

Gomez observed Morticia sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. She was absolutely stunning. How he could have ever hurt her feelings was beyond him but all he knew was that he wasn't going to do it again.

He went over to her, took her hand in his, and kissed her fingers. "Tish, your beauty is unparallelled. I don't know how I ever ended up with such a perfect lady."

"Merci mon cher," she said with a hint of seduction in her voice knowing what he would do next.

Sure enough he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her over and over. "Cara mia, let's stay in bed for the rest of the day. No one will miss us. I need to make love to you more than I need to breathe."

"Mmm Gomez…" she moaned. A day in bed with him sounded perfect. But of course they had responsibilities. Reluctantly she broke their kiss. "Later my darling. I'll bring out the old ball and chain."

Gomez felt his heart skip a beat. "I love you Tish."

She ran her fingers across his cheek. "I love you too. I'll meet you downstairs."

He gave her one more kiss and left the room.

When he got to the dining room, he was surprised to find everyone sitting at the table looking at him critically. "Good morning everyone," he said confused.

"Where's Morticia?" Fester asked.

"She should be down in a minute…"

"I'm right here," Morticia said entering the room. Gomez reached out to her and she held his hand. He placed a loving kiss on her lips.

Everyone else was surprised to see such a usual display of affection after their fight but they weren't taking any chances.

"Alright Wednesday, you first," Fester said.

"First for what?" Morticia asked.

"Mom, dad, you two shouldn't fight anymore," Wednesday read from the piece of paper in front of her. "We're used to seeing you happy together. When you fight it makes everyone else sad."

"Good, now you Pugsley," Fester said.

"Mom, dad, I don't want you to fight anymore because I don't want to be like my friends who have to go to two houses and choose what parent they want to live with," Pugsley said. "I want to live with both of you."

"Children, this is all very nice but what's this about?" Morticia asked just as confused as Gomez.

"Marriage counseling," Mama said.

"Marriage counseling?!" Gomez and Morticia said incredulously.

"We can't let you go on like this any longer," Mama said. "Your fight last night was just the tip of the iceberg. Obviously there are a lot of underlying problems that you two can't ignore any longer."

"We don't have any underlying problems," Gomez said.

"And see Gomez, if you continue to live your life in denial like this your marriage will inevitably fall apart."

"Mama, what on earth are you talking about?" Morticia asked.

"Gomez, Morticia, you can't get divorced!" Fester said going along with the begging option. "You just can't! You're the most perfect couple around, everyone thinks so. What are you going to do without each other?! What are we going to do if you leave each other?!"

"But we're not….!"

"I've set up an appointment for you to see Dr. Wheaton this afternoon," Mama said.

"Mama…!" Gomez exclaimed.

"Don't try to fight it. This is for your own good."

"We don't want to see you two give up your marriage just like that," Fester said.

"We're not getting divorced!" Morticia finally said.

Everyone was shocked.

"You're not?" Pugsley said.

"No, of course not," Morticia said.

"Why would you think we're getting divorced?" Gomez asked.

"Because you got into a fight last night," Pugsley said.

"And you two never fight," Wednesday added.

"We get into one little fight and everyone thinks we're going to leave each other?" Gomez said. He held Morticia close to him and looked into her eyes. "Morticia is my life, she's my everything. I'd never leave her. I can't imagine my life without her."

"Me too," Morticia said touched by her husband's words. "I would never dream of leaving Gomez."

"Can you go to the appointment anyway?" Mama asked. "The therapist has a non-refundable deposit."

"We're _not_ going to marriage counseling Mama," Gomez said. He turned back to Morticia and gave her a passionate kiss. "I love you," he said against her lips.

"I love you too," she said, a wide smile forming in her face.

Fester rolled his eyes. "I guess these two of all people definitely don't need marriage counseling."


End file.
